<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lessons Learned by captainamergirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189868">Lessons Learned</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl'>captainamergirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Life to Live</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crave, F/M, Loved these 2, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:33:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Evangeline and Cristian, on the run together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cristian Vega/Evangeline Williamson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lessons Learned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place during the time Cristian was accused (falsely) of being an arsonist and killing a man in a fire. In this, he and Van ran away together when Cristian assumes with his history, he can't beat the charges.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>
    <strong>LESSONS LEARNED</strong>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> The motel room was small and cramped. Dirty and smelly too. They had checked in as Mr. and Mrs. Torres and so that meant they were a couple in the eyes of the motel's greasy looking manager. It also meant there was just one bed. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Once they were inside Room 15, Cristian had insisted on taking the floor for the night. They had driven all day; all the way to Canada in fact. They were both spent - physically, but mostly, just emotionally. Weariness tugged at every fiber and bone in Evangeline's being but her eyes wouldn't stay closed nor would her thoughts turn off. Her heart was hammering in her chest at the thought of Cristian stretched out on sheets on the floor, bare-chested and gorgeous as always. She could hear him shifting on the floor, trying to get comfortable and finally she couldn't take it anymore.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "Cristian," she said softly. "Do you want to sleep up here? It seems silly for you to sleep on the floor. You can stay on top of the covers; I'll stay under and then ..." Rambling. She was rambling. It was embarrassing but it somehow went with the racing of her heart.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Cristian cleared his throat. "Van -" he actually used the name he used to call her all the time when they were together and it tugged at her heart - "I don't think that's a good idea."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "C'mon, Cris, I won't bite," she said and laughed. Bad joke. Lame joke.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Cristian didn't answer for a long moment and she was sure he was ignoring her but finally she heard him shift on the floor and in the next moment, he was kneeling at her eye level. "You sure you don't mind sharing?"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Evangeline nodded. "I'm sure."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> She scooted over in the bed and wrapped the comforter tightly around herself as if she could protect herself from what her heart and body wanted so badly. She wanted Cristian. She craved all of him. She loved him and some part of her always would. Why else would she agree to run off with him in the middle of the afternoon and become a fugitive along with him? She knew he hadn't burnt done those buildings in Llanview, nor had he killed that man; she knew he was framed by someone. Maybe Vincent Jones...</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> She sighed. Too much thinking. She was doing too much thinking when all she wanted to do was feel. She just wanted to feel Cristian's arms around her, feel his lips in her hair and his nails lightly digging into her trim hips as he thrust in and out of her. Just the thought of it made her wet down below and she hoped Cristian wouldn't figure it out somehow.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Cristian shifted on the bed and she felt the heat of his body even under the covers. She wanted him so damn bad. She always had. She knew though that if they went to that place they couldn't come back. She could forgive him for everything, even sleeping with Blair, but she couldn't forgive him if he left her again. She was a strong, resilient woman but no one was that strong.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "Van," he whispered, turning his face to hers so their noses were literally centimeters apart. His lips were just as close...</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "Yes?"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "It means a lot ... You know, that you came with me. I shouldn't have asked you to come along and risk everything but -"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Evangeline nodded and before she could stop herself, she was pressing her finger to his full, warm lips. "I came because I wanted to," she whispered. And then she was pulling aside her finger and instead placing her lips where her finger had just resided. He was probably surprised by her aggressiveness but if he was, he didn't let it show. He fell right into the kiss and soon enough his tongue was pressing up against hers, entangling before they pulled away breathlessly.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "I want you, Evangeline," Cristian said. "If you want that too-"</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> She nodded and silenced him with another kiss. She didn't want to over think this anymore.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Cristian was soon pulling away the covers she had tried to guard her emotions and body behind and his hand came to rest on her right hip. He had soon positioned himself above her as she ran her hands up and down his taut, smooth abdomen. She had missed that feeling. She had missed everything about him.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Cristian pressed his groin against her heated core and ground himself against her, eliciting a guttural moan from her lips. She could sense him smiling even in the dark and he murmured little teasing words to her in Spanish before going for the hem of her blouse. She hadn't had an extra change of clothes so she was still fully dressed save for her shoes which she had kicked off some time ago ... somewhere.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Cristian pulled up the hem of her shirt and had closed both of his thumbs and forefingers around either of her nipples, teasing them through the thin fabric of her bra. She arched into his touch and brought her hands up to his hair, locking her fingers in the long hair he refused to cut. She was glad though; it gave her lots to hold onto it.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> He massaged her nipples as she tugged on his hair and then he was reaching underneath her and unclasping her bra with two expert flicks of his fingers. The material fell loose and he pushed it aside so he could have full access to her smooth breasts. His mouth found one mocha nub and Evangeline felt herself respond even more down below. She could feel her panties were already soaked through. Wait until Cristian realized that, she mused before the tugging of his teeth on her nipples brought her back to the present and total arousal. She pressed his head even closer to breast, savoring every little love bite he was leaving on her. When he switched to the other breast, she held him still tighter.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Finally he pulled away and smothered her lips with kisses which she returned gratefully. She bucked underneath him, drawing attention to her lower anatomy without having to say anything. He had soon snaked his hand down to her knee-length skirt and hiked it up to her waist; it bunched there as his hand traced the curve of her slit through her panties. She knew he felt the moistness because he let out a little pleased grumble before sluicing his fingers into her panties and inside her feminine folds. </span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "Cris ..." She murmured as he began to thrust his fingers in and out of her, simulating what his dick would be doing soon enough. She couldn't wait for that kind of connection but she was definitely satisfied this way too. His fingers circled her clit and one finally came to rest on it. He paused a moment and then began to massage the bud purposefully. She felt herself immediately release all of her juices on his fingers.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> When he extracted them, he ran the tips of his fingers across his lips and then went for the drawstring on his own baggy, paint-stained pants. "Let me," Evangeline said and helped pull them down along with his boxers. She reached out and rubbed her index finger down his shaft before closing a fist around his member and beginning to pump it to rock hard stiffness. He moaned much the same way she had been doing previously and she smiled. They had always been so good to each other in the bedroom. Neither was selfish that way. For all their issues; sex had never, ever been one of them.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> She let go of his dick once she felt moisture filming the tip of it. She kissed his bare chest and urged him to "fuck" her. In just those words. Words she never used anywhere else or with anyone else but him. She may be refined everywhere else but with Cristian, she could let down her hair and be as wild as she wanted to be.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> He nodded and soon was rubbing the tip of his moist member against her equally damp slit. He then pushed into her and she screamed from the full pleasure of the feeling. She hadn't forgotten how powerfully built he was but it still surprised her even now. She felt him settle between her thighs and then she was wrapping her legs around his waist and digging her nails into his hard back muscles as he ground his own fingertips into her hips and they began to find their rhythm all over again.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> It was easily the best sex of her life and for some reason, she felt like crying when it was over and he pulled out of her. She worried that was the very last time they would ever be so close - things were so precarious now - but he seemed to sense her fear and nuzzled her ear. "No worries, Mi Corazon. You had faith to run with me today; have faith I will never let you down again."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> She twisted in his embrace and looked up at him in the dark. She felt his left cheekbone under her palm. "Don't make promises ..."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> "This one I can. We'll make it through this somehow, Van, and I will never let you go again. I learned my lesson last time."</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Evangeline rested her head on his chest, feeling the heightened rhythm of his heart pounding in her ear. "You better have," She murmured.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> Soon enough, they had fallen asleep in each other's arms.</span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <span> .FINIS.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>